Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to cannulas, systems and methods of using the same and, more particularly, to electrosurgical cannulas, systems and methods of using the same in tissue treatment and pain management procedures for intervertebral discs, the nerves surrounding the spinal column and the like.
Background of Related Art
The use of thermal therapy in and around the spinal column, including intervertebral discs and the nerves surrounding the spinal column, is known. Also, the insertion of a cannula either into the intervertebral discs or into the nerves surrounding the spinal column is commonly done for injection of contrast mediums to implement X-ray discograms and for introduction of needle electrode probes therein. This technique is used to detect or diagnose abnormalities or damage to the intervertebral disc and to thermally treat the intervertebral disc or the nerves surrounding the spinal column.
Pain can be derived from degeneration or compression of the intervertebral disc in its posterior or posterior/lateral portions. There is some innervation of the intervertebral disc near the surface of the disc, within its outer portion known as the annulus fibrosus, as well as around the spinal column.
A concern with the use of a cannula, catheter and the like for performing the thermal treatment is the coring of tissue which occurs upon the insertion of the cannula into the target treatment site. In order to prevent the coring of tissue an obturator or a stylet is positioned within the lumen of the cannula in order to occlude the cannula and thus prevent the coring of the tissue. In so doing, the treatment procedure requires the removal of the obturator or stylet from the cannula and introduction of an electrode probe into the cannula and distally to the target treatment site. As can be appreciated, such a procedure requires numerous steps and thus is relatively time consuming.